Dada
are aliens that attacked Earth and started abducting humans to advance some form of research. The original agent, Agent #271, was killed by Ultraman. Since then, numerous other agents have traveled to Earth with varying goals. The members of this race are referred to by their registration number and class, rather than possessing given names. True to their name, Dadas are inspired from the Dadaism, an art movement in 1915-1916, which spread to Japan in 1923. After their appearance, the Dadas became a famous symbol of Dadaism in Japan. Subtitle: History Ultraman The Dada race was in need of 6 human specimens for unknown reasons. The leader sent the best agent to do the task, Agent #271 to Earth. Dada decided the best place to search for specimens was a Japanese science lab. In order to keep out outside humans, specifically, The Science Patrol, Dada set up many traps. This actually drew attention rather than prevent it. Captain Mura and Ide were on a bus that was driving on a mountain road when, the bus fell off. Fortunately, nobody was killed. Ide was sent to hospital when a man crawled out and was taken inside the building by nurses. He told a story about Dada hunting the scientist in the lab. He tried to escape, but the alien could phase through walls. The man barely survived by running into the emergency room. Just out of luck, Dadas can't phase through the room because it's made of a special shielded alloy. Captain Mura and the woman that survived the crash went to the lab. One of the scientist was possessed by the Dada. The Dada went after the two when Mura managed to contact Hayata. He became the Ultra from M78, Ultraman. The Dada's commander contacted him and told him that Ultraman was coming towards his position. Dada grew to giant size. After a long battle with Ultraman, Ultraman launched his Specium Ray at Dada's head. However, the alien was not destroyed yet. The Dada teleported back to the lab where his commander told him to get Mura and the lady or Specimens 5 & 6. Dada chased them to the top of the lab where both of them fell off. Fortunately, Ultraman saved them. Dada shot his micronizer gun at the Ultra, causing him to shrink to human size while Dada was gigantic. Ultraman grew gigantic again and chased Dada into the sky. The three faced alien was finally shot down by Ultraman's Specium Ray after being exposed to Ultraman's Flouroscope Ray twice. Trivia *Dada is infamous for having the unusual ability to change the appearance of his face into 3 different variations (A = red, B = blue, and C = yellow). For what purpose or reason of this however is never officially stated. In the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, This ability is seen as able to swap out different stat traits, but this may be a game-exclusive trait in only. Dada's Type-C face was briefly seen while flying from Ultraman, Type B was seen when he was wrestling with Ultraman. *Just like Zetton and the Toho kaiju M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Dada is one of the kaiju that can say his name ("Dadaaa!") when he is roaring. *Dada, like Alien Mefilas has a unique launching shout, simply being a shortened version of his name: *Dada was originally going to be the fourth illusion created by Alien Mefilas in episode 33, but was dropped for unknown reasons. *Dada's name originates from the "Dada Clan", a clan in artistic sports. *Dada was labeled as agent #271. *In the Tsuburaya Production Company commercials, Dada A is usually depicted as a love intrest for Ultraman. *In the Love and Peace OVA Anime special, all three Dadas are female and act as cheer leaders. *In the Arcade game, Ultra Toukon Densetsu, they are among the many enemies that appear, but moan lewdly once defeated. *Dada's groaning roars were reused for Alien Guts in Ultraseven, but more distorted. *Occasionally at Baseball matches in Japan, Kaiju, Ultras and Aliens watch the games. A Dada, Alien Baltan and an Alien Magma showed up in the audience for one game, and were comically ejected from the stadium. *Dada appeared in a commerical in 2014 sponsoring summer clothing. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Dada reappeared in episode 6 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as . Unlike the original Dada's appearance, this version of Dada appeared to have been a computer virus that had come alive as it absorbs human essence as his own and originally was discovered and existed inside of a computer inside an apartment. As WINR investigates, they are all paralyzed by a swarm of sentient Dadas that electrocute them. Kai transforms into Ultraman Powered as the Dadas merge into a giant form. At first it seems Dada has the advantage with his electrically based powers and his telekinetic powers at his side, but Powered eventually wins by overloading Dada's power source (a nearby power plant) by firing his Mega Specium Ray, causing Dada to explode. However, the ending of the episode still hints that there still lurks more Dada's inside the computer system. Trivia *This Dada was slightly larger than Ultraman Powered, his head was larger than his body, and the hands and feet were large too. Due to this, they stuck out in front of the Dada through out most of the fight and he hardly walked. *This is the only incarnation of Dada who could attack with natural beams, and he even possessed the power of telekinesis. He also had some electrically-based powers as well, something his original counterpart lacked altogether. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Dada briefly reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Dada is a Reionyx. After Alien Mefilas had transformed into Armored Mefilas, he ran into Dada, who mocked Mephilas for the destruction of his Battle Nizer. As Dada continued mocking him, Mefilas then cleaved into Dada’s stomach with his sword and killed him in short order without saying a word. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Dada reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babarue, Alien Magma, and Alien Nackle to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order. Unlike the other three, Dada ends up being scared of Reimon and let Nackle to do the work after Babalou and Magma were killed first. However, Nackle failed and Dada ended up to be the last of the four to die in fear being slashed in the chest twice by Reimon's Blades. Trivia *Dada is one of the monsters and aliens to make up Beryudora's left arm. *The Dada Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Dada's appearance in the film *Dada is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In Mega Monster battle movie Dada never says his roar but has a goofy voice instead. This is most likely because he was human-sized while confronting Reimon. Ultraman Ginga An unnamed Dada joined the Dark Spark War, but eventually, he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7, this Dada, along with many other kaiju and aliens are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. In a couple of shots of the series, he can be seen in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Deathfacer, Gigi, Gatanothor, Birdon, Goldras, Alien Babarue, Gan-Q, Ace Killer, Mecha Baltan, Alien Hipporito, Twin Tail, Mochiron and a dozen of other monsters and aliens. It is assumed that after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, the unnamed Dada returned to his home planet in his original form. Ultraman X Dark Star Cluster One of the Dark Star Cluster, Dada was first seen with his comrades performing robbery in a warehouse at Earth. When Alien Valky Halky's Samekujira Jolly came to Earth for its master, the team approaches Xio and Jolly's owner, demanding it until Halky challenged them for a rugby match. Three days later in the tournament, the Dark Star Cluster participated in the rugby and scores 51 points in the first half due to cheating with their powers until Isamu's fighting spirit turns the tables in the second round. Enraged when Isamu called them no side after the game ended, they enlarged and began on a rampaging spree before Ultraman X Gomora Armor sent them to the sky with Gomora Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Voice actor: Takahiro Maeda *The Dada Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Dada's appearance in the series. *This Dada brings the return of his Micronizer Machine ever since its last appearance in Ultraman, 49 years after the alien's debut. Kidnapping Syndicate Another Dada is a leader of his own criminal network whose goal is to collect "pretty girls" for cloning, predicting humanity's extinction from Dark Thunder Energy. His subordinates are a Kemur Man and a Cicada Woman. However, his operation failed after Xio members infiltrate his base. During the interrogation, he also voiced his prediction and his motive for the kidnappings, provoking Wataru until he was calmed down. Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Nagumo *This is the first Dada since 49 years of its debut to reveal his face-changing ability on-screen. Here, he reveals all of his three faces when Xio members take photos of him in the prison, much to their dismay. *In Dada's hideout, he possessed a cubicle themed after his body marking with a poster which has Dada's name in Katakana incorporated to its design. These may be a reference to the Dadaism art movement, which was the alien race's namesake and motif. Cyber Card Another Dada appeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Dada, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Dada's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Dada, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Ultraman Orb Dada was one of Black Directive's regular alien customers at his Black Star café before they all decided to leave the Earth. However, it was mentioned by Alien Pitt Myu that his ship crashed into some space trash and his bag of coffee beans, Black Directive's last one, was sent flying, which was then investigated by the VTL. Ultraman Geed A Dada, in a human disguise, attempted to kidnap Eri Hara using his Micronizer because she was in possession of a powerful weapon called a Little Star. However, she used her power to cast fire and removed his disguise. Before she could react further he captured her with his device, but was pursued by Raiha Toba. While fleeing, he ran into Riku and was forced to leave his captive behind after a brief fight. The alien then went to meet with Kei Fukuide, who berated him and told him about the Little Stars after Dada told him he couldn't have it. Dada then attempted to shoot him with the Micronizer, but Kei blocked the shot, teleported behind the alien and killed him. Trivia *Voice actor: Koichi Toshima *This Dada wields a pistol that resembles the original's Micronizer Device. *When Dada is knocked down, he falls into the position seen in the data section below. Data : Dada is equipped with a huge gun that can shrink his target's size. It appears to be ineffective against Ultras. In game publications, the weapon is durable enough to be used in a similar manner to a bat. *Flight: Dada can fly. *Size Change: Dada can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant. *Teleportation: Dada can teleport himself to any location he pleases *Possession: Dada can control the mind and body of a human. *Kiss: Dada can kiss everything with his huge lips, and they (his enemy) will become weak after being kissed by Dada (UFE3 exclusive). ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Dada shrinks the opponent and stomps them. * : Dada shrinks the opponent and performs a body press. * : Upon shrinking the opponent, Dada grabs them and use his Micronizer Device to act as a baseball bat, hitting the opponent with full force as if they are a baseball. * 縮小ストンピング|Daburu Shukushō Sutonpingu}}: A tag-team attack with Gigi. Both draw their shrink guns and shrink the opponents before stomping on them. ::;Ultraman Geed *Pistol: Aside from the Micronizer, Dada can use a small pistol with a stun blast. *Intangibility: Dada can become intangible, to phase through walls and doors. ishallsprayu.gif|Micronizer Device Dada Flight.png|Flight theygrowupsofast.gif|Size Change imherenow.gif|Teleportation Dada Possession.png|Possession DG_WSS.gif|Double Shrink Stomping - Powered= Powered Dada :;Stats *Height: 0 ~ 55 m *Weight: 0 ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Computer World :;Powers and Weapons *Stun Blast: Powered Dada can fire electric balls that stun enemies for a short time. *Magnetic Wave: Powered Dada can levitate cars and metal objects to throw at enemies. *Electric Shock: Powered Dada can deliver a shock if touched. *Dada Field: Powered Dada can create a "Dada Field" when it exits the cyber world. *Static Teleportation: Powered Dada can vanish in an electric blur and reappear somewhere else. *Combine: Three small Dadas can combine to form a large one. Dadastun.gif|Stun Blast ThisIsTheBestTheyCouldDo.gif|Magnetic Wave dadashock.gif|Electric Shock powerDadaTeleport.gif|Static Teleportation dadacombine.gif|Combine - Dada Team= In Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, a team of cyborg Dada sibling hunters calling themselves the appeared. is a commander class fighter whom received special training and is skilled in the handling of various weapons. Despite being youngest of the trio, Dada A is the team's tactician and strategist. :;Powers and Weapons *Cybernetic left arm: Dada A has a cybernetic left arm which enabled him in close combats. *Plasma Cannon: Dada A has a plasma cannon that cybernetically attached to him that can fire Plasma projectiles. - B= Dada B (Breaker Numbers) aka. No.B081 is a engineer class fighter that is skilled in artillery and always seen assisting Dada A. He is the oldest among the Dada Team siblings. Powers and Weapons *Cybernetic legs: Dada B has two cybernetic legs which enhanced his agility. *Giant Cannon: Like Guts Gunner Garm, Dada B also has a giant cannon that he used in combat. - C= Dada C (Commando Numbers) aka. No.C696 is a soldier class fighter and the toughest in his siblings. According to his history, Dada C is a rebellious person in his family that always rejected laws. :;Powers and Weapons *Limiter: Dada C's true appearance was a muscular warrior but to keep him in a normal state, a limiter was placed on him cybernetically. It can be triggered by will to achieve his true form in combat. *Claws: Dada C has bladed hands that can be used for combat. }} - Cyber= Cyber Dada :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 7,000t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 16/25 :;Powers & Abilities TBA }} Other Media Ultraman Kids There is the a family of pink Dadas in this series: mother, father, son, and daughter Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball as the first boss. Monster Busters Powered PENDING Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier In this game/movie, three cyborg Dada siblings introduced as a team of hunters. Antlar Hunting In Alien Mefilas Djent's flashback, the Dada Team appeared in the middle of the Rush Hunter's battle against Antlar where they assist their rival team by eliminating Antlar. They walked away afterwards, much to the Rush Hunter's suprise. Dadaism In the 100th anniversary of Dadaism movement in Tokyo, which takes place in May 19, 2016, Dada was invited to the ceremony alongside the Swiss Ambassador Urs Bucher. Gallery Ultraman micronizerF.jpg dada_a.jpg Dada WOWOW.png dada_b.jpg hqdefault (11)A.jpg dada_ultra.jpg|Ultraman vs Dada hqdefault (9)D.jpg manvsdada.jpg hqdefault (12)D.jpg|"Ultraman is too strong for me to remain here." hqdefault (13)b.jpg|"Then transport Earth Specimen 5 & 6 immediately, do not waste a moment." dada_c.jpg ultraman34.jpg ultraman33.jpg ultra28b.jpg DADA_II.jpg ultraman-o.gif Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Powered_Dada_II.png powered dada abc.jpg|Powered Dada A,B,C 1458334382001.png Ultra Galaxy NEO Dada neo.jpg Ultraman X KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-X.jpg KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON.jpg ultra_x_e9b-noscale.jpg KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-VALKY-AKUMANIA-NACKLE-ICARUS.jpg UX-Dada Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Dada Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Dada Screenshot 003.jpg ultraman-x-episode-16-english-su.jpg CdUgy5SUMAA_oXU.jpg|Dada with Sayuri Tachibana Ultraman Geed WhatAViolentWoman.png|A familar pose DadaDeathKei.PNG|Dada killed by Kei Fukuide DadaActivatesLegion.PNG Other Dada_Legends_pic.png Dada_pic.png dada06.jpeg The Dada sisters.jpg|The Dada Sisters shake their Maracas Img 736577 22960411 0.jpg Dada Movie (2).png Dada Movie (3).png DADA-X.png maxresdefault (9).jpg bandicam 2017-02-14 20-39-37-924.jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg maxresdefault (10).jpg Ultraman-Monsters-Dada.jpg|Dada in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle 45142-ingame-Ultraman-All-Star-Chronicle.png 14788_641093132570362_954443311_n.jpg Dooda.jpeg|Dada at Ultraman Festival 2016. Doda.png|Dada in an Ultra Zone sketch. Dada 1991.jpeg|The 1991 Dada figure. Dada Spirits.jpeg|Dada's Battle Spirits Card. Pose Q.jpeg Transluscent Dada.jpeg|A Transluscent figure of Dada. The Roundtable.jpeg|The Showa Alien Roundtable. n-2643-01.jpg img63456006.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-27-33-842.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-27-38-263.jpg 20141111_04_07.jpg 20141111_04_09.jpg 20141111_04_10.jpg 20141111_04_11.jpg 20141111_04_12.jpg 20141111_04_13.jpg 20141111_04_31.jpg 20141111_04_32.jpg Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Reionics Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Characters